Harry's Transformation
by MeatBallHead aka Ally
Summary: OoC! Harry is sick of fighting for those who hate him. Later turns to the dark side.Rated M for language.Chapter 4 is up. Chapter five is up. sorry it took so long!
1. The Annoucement and the After Effects

Harry's Transformation 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 The Announcement and the after effects.

Dumbledore's Office

"This is an unusual announcement to make Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I know, but I think the people I'm risking my life for should know this about me so they aren't shocked when I happen to find my significant other regardless of us being at war or in peace." Harry said.

"Alright Harry If you think it is really necessary." Dumbledore answered.

The Great Hall

"Now before we begin the feast this year our own Harry Potter has an announcement to make. Go ahead Harry."

"Students and Teachers of Hogwarts, I am sure that most of you have picked up on my odd behavior and my announcement won't come as a shock to those individuals, I Harry James Potter am a homosexual in lame mans terms I'm Gay." Harry finished and sat down. Through out the hall you can hear murmurs and snickers to the news just received.

"I didn't know he was gay." a HufflePuff girl said to the other.

"No wonder he would ignore the whole school population of girls when they tried to flirt with him." said a Ravenclaw.

"I heard he found out he was gay when he boned this chick and he went soft cause she wouldn't let him do it anal." one blond Slytherin said with a chuckle. Harry nodded to his best friend Ron as he gave him a puzzled look.

"Woah dude, I've never heard anyone finding out that way." Ron said amazed.

"That's because it's embarrassing to any guy to admit to going soft at all while having sex, so they make some bull-shit story like 'girls aren't attractive to me' or the famous 'Things just happen to my dick when I think about guys then when I do about girls.' Most of those guys had gone soft while doing a chick when you befriend these people they tell you a lot of things they won't in public." Harry told Ron.

Over the next few months

Now Harry coming out of the closet wasn't for the reason he explained to Dumbledore, but because he was sick of every single female trying to flirt with him, blow kisses, try to bump into him on accident, (how that works I don't know) and all the other weird things girls do to get the guys... of course it didn't work out like he planned girls still hit on him, and blew kisses. Here is a conversation he had moments ago

Girl: Hi Harry How r u?

Harry: Good you?

Girl Fine, need a study buddy for the potions test. I know I do.

Harry: Already have one. :He lied:

Girl: Don't you like swing both ways. :strokes his arm:

Harry: No im all gay, no girls only guys.

Girl: well if I could have two minutes with you, you would be singing a different tune I can turn you bi.

Harry: Look I'm gay, not bi and will never be because im not sexually attracted to girls especially desperate ones such as yourself so tell all of your friends and even girls you don't know that I don't "do" chicks at all whatsoever." Now after that conversation all of the female population steered clear of harry much to his liking except one who just wanted to be his friend Hermione Granger she introduced herself as here is what happened when they met

Hermione: Hi

Harry: Hey

Hermione: Im Hermione.

Harry: Harry.

Hermione: How r u?

Harry: Good you?

Hermione Great thanks... have you found a boyfriend yet?

Harry: ...0.0

Hermione: I think it's totally cool the way you announced you were gay it's good to be comfortable the way you are.

Harry: Thanks... So

Hermione: what?

Harry: We have been talking for about ten minutes and you haven't once tried to hit on me or anything it's great but kinda weird because im not used to it yet.

Hermione: well one, you aren't my type... and what I mean by that is that you are a male...

Harry: It all makes sense will you be my study buddy you seem like a smart individual and I am in desperate need of assistance because im lost.

Hermione: ok.

After this they had become friends because during their study session they would laugh about past relationships and asked each other why they preferred the same sex. How Harry didn't like girls and how Hermione had given up on the male race. They still got a lot of studying in though because in between chapters they would take a short chat break.

February 1st

Harry was late for his first class at ten o clock, this has never happened before, except his friend Dean thought it would be funny to turn his alarm off the night before.

"I'll get him back" He was thinking and the ran into another student who was normally late, but since his father is the biggest donor the school has ver had and that he is in the ministry no one could do anything to this blond "angel"

Draco: Watch it I'm late

Harry: ...

Draco: Hello:scoffs: are you okay?

Harry:...yea..who are you?

Draco: Draco Malfoy and you must be Harry.

Harry:nods:

Draco: um... you're late too

Harry:smacked with reality: shit.

Draco: Your funny maybe I'll see you later

Harry: I sure hope so. He then started running to class again.

Flitwick: Harry it is most irregular that you should show up late, but I don't want excuses just find as seat. Sure enough the only seat open was right next to Hermione who started to nag at him for being late

Harry: and you wonder why I don't like girls.

Hermione:scoffs: whatever just pay attention. The class was less then half way through when he got there and the professor was going over The FatMan Charm to be used against people diagnosed with Anorexia and Bulimia cannot be reversed until they realize the way they were was perfect and if they should ever fall back into that different mind set it shall return four fold.  
Hermione had to keep hitting Harry slightly to keep him from falling asleep and trying not to laugh as the professor demonstrated on Pansy Parkinson. The whole class burst into laughter which woke Harry from his sleepy state to see an impression of Jaba the hutt in front of him and he had to laugh.

Lunch

Everyone was still in stitches laughing at Pansy's expense even Draco had to laugh when he heard what happened. While everyone was laughing having a good time Harry was quietly staring at Draco noticing how beautiful he looks when he is laughing. Draco couldn't help but feel the heat of two eyes beating into him and he had to look only to fins Harry staring a hole into him. Harry's gaze dropped to his food as he found Draco looking at him.

Draco: He's weird man why doesn't he just write "I like Draco" on his forehead it will be just as obvious? Do I make it that obvious?

Crabbe: No, But Drake he's half and half and your father would never approve of you dating the boy who lived even IF he was a pure blood.

Goyle: Damn he's fine and those eyes man those green puppies just pull you right in.

Draco: Yea and he's a Gryffindor , but who says my father has to find out, but who knows if I'll date him

Crabbe and Goyle: WHY NOT?

Draco:...Hmm...

The Next Day

Harry: Hey Draco can I talk to you alone for a few?

Draco: Sure

Harry: I know it sort of sudden but would you like to go with me to Hogsmead with me for a few butter beers not a date just to hang out.

Draco: I guess and what a coincidence the next scheduled trip is tomorrow see you then.

Harry:nods with a huge smile:

The Three Broomsticks

Draco: So... What is it like to be the boy who live who just announced he is gay in front of the whole school?

Harry: Relieved. All those girls desperately at me was sickening, so I told Dumbledore I wanted to let everyone know cause I thought it was important they should, but secretly I just wanted to get the girls off my back.

Draco: So... Describe your dream guy

Harry: Tall, Slender Blond or brunette but I prefer blond, any eye color works he has to be gay none of that Bi bullshit strictly guys he doesn't have to be muscular average works too

Draco: I see well I for one don't see why men like blonds so much maybe because I am one who knows but I find that brunettes to be way sexier you may not agree being the brunette you are,  
anyway height no problem as long as I don't think he is too short, I prefer Green eyes the color of Slytherin. He has to at least be in shape.

Harry: I find the Grayish silver ones are like black holes in how they just suck you in and now matter how hard you try you can't look away.

Harry: How many boyfriends have you had?

Draco: About 3 and you?

Harry: Boyfriends so far is at a 0, but I have had 5 girlfriends the only ones I count are the ones I stayed with because they were into anal.

Draco: Yea I heard about your "friend" fainting on the job.

Harry: Everyone has, I don't care I went soft oh well.

Draco: Dominate or Submissive?

Harry: I was dominate all the time with the ladies, but seeing as that I have never had a boyfriend I would probably be submissive just to see why those girls liked it so much. Looks like it's time to go back but this was fun.

Draco: Yes It was. We should do this again.

Harry: I'd like that a lot.

A month later

Harry: Will you go out with me?

Draco: Like be your boyfriend

Harry: That's the idea

Draco:...find out if I get enough reviews


	2. The Trip that changed it all

Chapter 2 The Trip that changed it all

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

Draco: No

Harry: No? Ok

Draco: well, I would , but my father would never approve of me dating a half blood let alone the boy who lived.

Harry: I guess I'll just have to live with that for now.

Next Hogsmeade trip was the 16th of February, but Harry had the flu so he couldn't go. It was around this time that Draco had finally gave in to what was weeks of rejecting the one he loved secretly.

Harry: Draco?

Draco: Still No!

Next week

Harry: Draco?

Draco: Still No!

Next week

Harry: Draco?

Draco: No Potter!

Final week

Harry: Draco?

Draco: Yes, but it has to be a secret because my Father would kill me if he ever found out.

Harry: No problem! I would never do anything that would harm my blond angel.

Draco:blushes: Good

Hogsmeade

Draco had promised Harry that he would bring him back a surprise, yet when Draco was there the kind of surprise sifted from good to bad as he overheard this conversation between two straight guys

Guy 1: Hey! Have you heard Harry Potter's a Faggot.

Guy 2: Yea, He dumped his last girl cause she wouldn't let him do her anally

Guy 1: what an asshole

Guy 2: He won't even talk to girls now. He thinks he too good for them now that he's an ass-fucker.

Guy 1: Nah.. Man he only talks to dykes

Guy 2: what a bitch

Guy 1: He only talks to other Faggots too

Guy 2: This I know, I tried talking to him the other day and he just flipped me off and kept walking.

Guy 1: Could you possibly imagine..a fag saving the world, please for all we know he may turn little bitch and run screaming.

When Draco heard this he whipped around, walked toward the male individual who had said the comment and knocked him out

Draco: Shut Up! You don't even know Harry and second he's the one whose going to save your sorry ass so be grateful

Guy 2: Who the fuck are you?

Draco: That's not important, if I ever hear you guys trashing on Harry again I'll kill you both.

Guy 2: Whatever Faggot

Draco couldn't help himself he just threw punch after punch, and when the guy finally fell down he just kicked and kicked until the sound of a little girl reached his ear he then stopped and started at a slightly slow pace toward Hogwarts but on his way he heard others

Girl What an asshole, I bet Harry the Faggot who lived is ass-fucking this Homo lover gone Homo.

Girl 2: Yea, He thinks he's better then us. I don't know about you, but I'd rather die then owe anything to a faggalicious Homosexual.

At this Draco broke into a run to get to Hogwarts as soon as he could. When he got there he went straight up to the owlry and sent a message to Harry.

Five minutes later

Harry looked out the window and saw a school owl with a message attached to it's leg. Harry then watched toward the window opened it, unattached the message and pet the owl, he hooted and then flew away.

-_Harry, _

_ Meet me underneath the tree by the lake._

_ -Draco_

Harry jumped out of bed and made his way to the Common Room. It took him ten minutes to get to the entrance hall once there he ran down the stairs and over to the tree where Draco was sitting under.

Harry: Draco what's wrong? You look awful

Draco: Stupid ungrateful bastards, Harry I just came from Hogsmeade. The People are horrible, left and right all I heard was people talking mad shit right and left about you. I almost beat some guy to death I would've killed him to if it wasn't for that little girl

Harry: What are you talking about?

Draco: Those people, you're supposed to save, they think less of you then what they think of me

Harry: what? R u serious?

Draco: I even Knocked some guy out because of what he said

Harry: My god! and I'm risking my life for these people.

Draco: Harry? Why should you risk your life for people who wouldn't lift a finger to help you to live if your life was in danger? They would all leave you to die

Harry: I don't know I never really thought about people not liking me at all, especially when their lives are in my hands? If I die it won't end they'll fins something else to bitch about, they should like me or die.

Draco Yes Harry! That's how it should be and can be if you were to join Voldemort.

Hermione: Harry!

Harry turned to look behind him and sees Hermione running toward him

Hermione: What are you doing out of bed Harry? Come on

Harry: Alright, but let me say goodnight

Hermione: Well, alright I'll be waiting for you by the steps

Harry: Thanks

Hermione turned to leave and as soon as Harry knew she could no longer hear them

Harry: Goodnight Draco I love you

Draco Good night. Can I have a kiss?

Harry: Duh!

They share a short, but sweet kiss and Harry goes to catch up with Hermione.

Harry: Mione? Why am I trying to save a world in which the people I'm saving hate me?

'Mione: what are you talking about?

Harry: Well, Draco just came back from Hogsmeade and told me that everyone talks mad shit about me.

'Mione: Oh Harry, No one hates you. Draco probably made that up to influence you to switch sides.

Harry: Prove him wrong then if you can? Go into Hogsmeade and see for yourself.

'Mione: Fine, fine, but I'm telling you it's not true.

Next we shall find out who prevails Draco? Or Hermione?


	3. Hermione Goes to Hogsmeade

Chapter 3 Hermione's Trip to Hogsmeade.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter

On the way to Hogsmeade

"_Uh I can't believe Draco would say something that insane. Why in the world would people talk bad about Harry behind his back? They should know he is going to save their lives when the time comes for him to face Voldemort. Draco just wants to help push Harry in the wrong direction, because the Dark Lord wants Harry to fight for him and not against him. If that happened it would be the death of us all..." _Hermione was broken from her thoughts as she ran into a young girl talking with a friend outside of Zonko's Joke Shop

Girl: Watch it!

Hermione: Sorry I was lost in thought

Girl: Whatever just watch where you are going next time...

Girl 2: you were saying

Girl :oh yea. She said as she turned back to the companion she was conversing with.

Girl: He's such a whiner I mean who cares if he survived all those years ago that's in the past I bet he's too weak now that he's a homo to even block a simple Disarming spell.

Hermione: Excuse me that's not true Harry is still a very strong wizard I'll have you know

Girl: Of course you would say that your kind need to stick together isn't that right you little carpet muncher, now mind you own business and scram.

Girl 2: Ewwww how nasty is that get away

Hermione: Juveniles she said and walked further til she heard two guys talking about Harry as well but their tones were different

Guy 1: I think it's so cool how he survived and stuff and the next time I see him I'm going to say thanks dude.

Guy 2: He's Awesome and I think its cool that he's going to like save us and he doesn't even have to manthat's so awesome

Girl 3 Whatever FAGS you only like him because he's just like you. Isn't that right? I don't owe anything to that gay lord bitch

Hermione wanted to slap that bitch, but restrained herself because there are a lot of girls who would love an excuse to beat her down another reason besides her being a lesbian and all.

Guy 1: YOU ALL AREN'T WORTHY TO BE SAVED! I HOPE ALL OF YOU DIE FOR SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT THE BOY WHO LIVED.

Girl 4: Don't you mean the "FAG" who lived

Guy 3: The "whiny bitch" that lived

Guy 4: "Gay Asshole" that lived

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she ran and ran all along the way she heard horrible things

Girl 5: "I think im better then everyone boy" who lived

Guy 5 "I should've died and would've if Voldemort knew I was an ass-fucker"

Guy 1: SHUT UP HE'S SAVING YOUR LIVES BE THANKFUL.

Guy 6: 5 bucks says he runs screaming like a little bitch

Guy 7: 10

Hermione ran and didn't stop until she fell onto the steps at Hogwarts because she couldn't see where she was going. "_How awful those people I thought Draco was just making it up, how the hell am I going to tell Harry, oh man he'll switch for sure if he finds out, but I can't lie to him. He'll know right away..."_

Draco: Granger? What's wrong dude?

Hermione: I need to talk to Harry do you know where he is? Draco only pointed to the lake their we can see Harry sitting underneath the tree enjoying the day well he was

Hermione: Harry!

Harry: Hey! you're back already? What's wrong?

Hermione: Oh Harry! I was hoping it wasn't true I wanted Draco to be wrong, I wanted it so bad.

Harry: Where are you going with this 'Mione?

Hermione: Those People said Horrible things about you as if it didn't matter to them that you are going to save their lives. I came back because I couldn't take it anymore all I remember is these two guys defending you to like the whole town it was really bad.

Harry: Well I guess my mind is made up, I'm going to join Voldemort and it will be as it should be they will like me and appreciate me or they will die and if it is as bad as you say it is then Hogsmeade will never be as crowded again. DRACO!

As Draco runs to where they are Hermione tries to reason with Harry

Hermione: Look you're upset wait until you are a little calmer and then make your decision please Harry.

Draco: What's up?

Harry Take me to see Voldemort.

Hermione Harry No please.

Hermione falls to her knees and cries because she had just lost the only friend she had and they would never be friends again no more study meetings no more chats in between she was alone again

Girl: Hey what's wrong?

Hermione: I just lost the only friend I have and he'll never be there for me again.

Girl I'll be your friend my name is Jade and you're Hermione yes, and I know it won't be the same and it will take a while but you'll see it will get better..

Hermione: Yes, but you don't understand Harry is going to join forces with Voldemort we have no one to fight for us we are all doomed.

Jade: come here. She said as she pulled Hermione into a strong embrace and Hermione cried all the way back to the common room. Jade helped Hermione to the dormitories. When they got in she helped Hermione out of her clothes and inter her pajamas and told Hermione to rest

Hermione: Will you lie down with me?

Jade: Of course if you want me too.

Hermione: I don't want to be alone anymore.

Jade: Anymore?

Hermione: My parents were killed in a car accident when I was only 4 years old, I was at the babysitters when it happened although at three o clock in the afternoon I'm usually in the car too it just so happened that my parents were running late :sniffs: and some guy drove them off the road into a ditch the car flipped several times :cries softly: My babysitter got the call after the paramedics found my parents. They died on the way to the hospital. I grew up with my grandparents who didn't love me, they feed me bathed me held me when I woke up crying for my parents, but they didn't love me, not like my mother and father did.

Jade: I know how you feel I lost my parents when I was very young. We were home later then usual we found that our house was broken into.. As we searched the house then man was still inside, when my parents went to check upstairs I heard a loud BANG and then I heard another and two thuds. I saw the man run down my stairs with :cries softly: blood on his jacket, I ran upstairs the minute he was out of sight and there my parents were lying there covered in blood.

As they held each other they began to undress each other knowing that they may regret it in the morning they needed to forget what they were talking about at least for now. As their clothing hit the floor they kissed each other hard on the lips trying to suck the others face off it seemed, They were now lying on the bed Jade on top she had started to finger Hermione while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Hermione: Ohhhhhh uhhhhhhhh

Jade: You like that well try this on for size. She had stopped the fingering and the rubbing and put her tongue to her clit, she moved her tongue up and down round n round which to her delight made Hermione shiver and moan in delight. She then began to suck while gently nibbling until Hermione came and she then cleaned up of course "you taste oh so sweet"

Hermione: My turn and don't think you will get off that easy...

Jade was in agony the good kind though as Hermione would finger her and lick her clit but only once or twice and then stop She would then insert another finger and licked her clit yet again

Jade: Oh yea fuck me oh right there ohhhhhh

This made Hermione smile and was given the signal she waits for before she finishes her off with the sucking and the nibbling and then more sucking til Jade finally had enough and climax

Hermione: You taste like candy. She said as she cleaned up. They laid down together and fell asleep smiling.

At the Lair of Voldemort

Harry: I am here to pledge my allegiance to you Voldemort the Dark Lord. I am sick and tired of risking my life for those who hate the thought of me saving them because im gay, They shouldn't have a choice in the matter they should like me or die.

Voldemort: I love your enthusiasm, but I shall need to see if you are serious about this. I shall give you an assignment if you can complete it and prove it I will welcome you with open arms.

Harry: Whatever it is I will do it without hesitation I will do whatever I am told no questions asked ever.

Voldemort: We shall see.

Harry What is it that you require me to do?

Voldemort: You must kill someone in your life that means a great deal to you, you must kill Hermione.


	4. The Final Test

Chapter 4 The final test

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Voldemorts Lair

"It shall be done" Harry said with an emotionless face which caused gasps and whipers around the room, silenced quickly with the raise of the dark lords hand.

Voldemort: "Excellent! I shall give you a month to get ready."

Harry: "Thank you my lord." He then bowed and left with Draco right behind him. There is a voice in the back of my head that I squashed quickly as we apparated back to hogwarts where I WILL prove my loyalty to the dark lord. On the walk to the castle

Draco: "Dude, you do realize that you actually have to kill Granger."

Harry: "Um Hm"

Draco: "You can't pull any of that fake shit because he'll know."

Harry: " I know"

Draco: "That doesn't bother you at all"

Harry: "eh?" was all he said as he shrugged his shoulders

Draco: "ok"

Harry: "Do i really have to wait a month? I mean i already know how I'm going to kill her every gory detail."

Draco: "Do tell"

Harry: "Okay, but this is not for the faint of heart." A small smirk arose from Dracos' lips as the story got very violent and gory.

Draco: "Your evil rock on" When they finally arrive at the steps of the castle the voice in the back of Harrys' head returns and asks

"You sure you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, I know exactly what I am doing" Harry answered angrily at the voice.

"Why-" He squashed the voice yet again because he can't get the job done with a nagging voice in his head.

A MONTH LATER

"Here goes" Harry said as he sent the school owl with the letter attached to its leg. Hermione was on her four poster bed studying for charms when she all of a sudden heard a tap on the window. As she looked upshe saw the owl, she walked over to the window, and opened it

"Hello little guy, what do you have there?" she asked as she took the black folded paper from the owls leg.

Hermione,

Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11.

Harry

"Thats an hour from now" Hermione whispered. Harry was awaiting her arrival with a very shapr knife he had Dobby steal from the kitchen.

11:00

"Harry?" Hermione said as she walked into the Astronomy Tower, the door closed and Harry yelled

"Imperio, here Hermione slash your arms deeply five times and each and when you are done with that do so on each leg." Hermione took the knife and did as she was told, when she was finished she fell to the floor crying. Harry then ripped off her clothes and threw them over the side.Hermione was still crying as he pulled of his pants, seconds later he forced his eight and a half inch hard on into her making her scream. Hermione could only watch in horror as the deep cuts in her arms and legs wouldn't allow her to fight back. As Harry got closer and closer to his climax he then said

"Accio Knife" He then would stab Hermione in the chest every time he thrusted into her

"You're killing me Harry"

"That's the idea silly girl, now shut up and let me finish my job." Harry replied as he continued both stabbing and slamming into her.

"Harry Stop It Now" the voice in his head screamed, but was ignored. Hermione died that night before Harry had a chance to finish, just as he did he stabbed her one last time in the abdomain.

My Lord,

The deed is done. Ms. Granger is dead.

Harry.

He then folded the black paper and attached it to Hedwig, who had watched the ordeal, and sent her off. As Voldemort sat waiting he turned to the door as it was opened and hedwig flew in. A smile reached his lips, but disappeared just as fast. He took the letter from hedwigs leg and skimmed over it

"Excellent, but unfortunately for Mr. Potter he still has one more thing to do."

Harry,

You have one final test, You must bring me the corpse of Hermione Granger and explain in exact detail how she died."

The Dark Lord

He then sent hedwig back with the letter attached to her leg.

"Man, I hate waiting." Harry said as he took a drag of the cigarette, inhaled and then blew out the smoke in a circular pattern.

"Hedwigs coming back." Draco said as he pointed out the window. Hedwig perched herself on the window sill.

"Thanks Hedwig" Harry said as he took the letter and gave her a treat."I have to explain how she died. I can understand that i would want to be told too."

"Duh, you want to join the Dark lord, not the circus, he isn't just going to take your word for it." Draco told him as they went down the stairs. Harry and Draco both make their way to the Dark Forest to collect the corpse, and apparate to Volemorts lair.

"Welcome Draco and Harry, It was very impressive to hear from you so soon." They both bow and moved to uncover the bloody corpse of Hermione Granger.

"Very creative Potter, Now explain to me exactly how she died." Harry explained how he lured Hermione to the Astronomy tower. How he made her cut deeply into her arms and legs, then how he threw her to the ground and ripped off her clothes. Harry's face changed into a malicious smile as he explained the next part of the story.

"I then took my pants and boxers off and began vilolently raping her, due to her self inflicted injuries she could not fight back. AsI got closer and closer to my release, I began stabbing her in the chest in tune with every thrust i made. She died beforeI released and asI did I stabbed her once more in the abdomen." Harry finished his story with an emotionless face which the Dark Lord was hoping for.

"Harry, you have passed your final test."

"I have?"

"Yes, the last test was to prove you could kill someone close to you and be unaffected by emotion. If you were to have showed guilt, or had remorse in your eyes you would not have been able to follow me, but you have proved that you are a stone cold killer and emotion doesn't hold you back. The people who feel get caught."

"I'm glad to have impressed My Lord." Harry replied and bowed.

"I believe you are ready, Come with me. Draco, you can come as well" Voldemort told them. They were led through and arch-way that led to a long spiral staircase. They climbed down the stairs for about a half an hour, but to their surprise they werestill climbing down. Twenty minutes later they reached a room with small torches, two at each corner, lit with green fire giving an eerie feeling to the large room.


	5. The Marking of Beautiful Skinn

Chapter 5 The marking of beautiful skin. (In Harry's P.O.V)

Voldemots Lair

Voldemort "Hold out your right arm Harry." I held out my left arm and rolled up the sleeve showing my smooth unmarked skin. "Seems like a shame to ruin such beautiful skin." Voldemort thought out loud as he got the hot brand ready. When the scorching hot metal touched, it sizzled and let up smoke as the Dark Mark was burned into my skin.

"Wow Harry not even a peep. That's a first." Draco said to me on our way back up the winding staircase.

"I know. It hurt like a bitch, but I figured screaming wouldn't help the pain go away." I replied. After voldemort gave us our assignment we then apparated to the edge of the Dark Forest. We ran as fast as we could because we heard the closing of the doors. When we finally reached the top of the stairs huffing and puffing dumbledore was waiting for us

"Where have you two been?"

"Around why? I have to change houses i can no longer stand to be in the Gryffindor house with all those pussy fraidity bitches, Becasue i belong in slytherin."

"Alright Harry let's take care of that now." Dumbledore not wanting to get into his statement at that moment let it go for now. After the sorting hat put me in slytherin we headed off to potions.

My first poitions class as a slytherin _"I can't wait to see the look on snapes' face" _ I thought as we walked into the room.

"Potter!" I heard Snape bellow in the hall on his way to the class.

"They probably just told him" I whispered to Draco. I sat there with the biggest smile on my face on the slytherin side of the class, which upset Snape more.

"My office now Potter." Snape told me in a very irritated,angry tone.

"Yes sir" I replied as i got up and followed the man to his office the minute he shut the door he held out his hand

"Give me your left arm."

"Ok" i gave him my left arm. He turned it over to uncover my new tattoo.

"When did you get this? what are you trying to pull? you cant fool me!"

"Well Professor, I got this just yesturday night and i'm not trying to pull anything just push as hard as i can."

"Don't get smart with me potter."

"Fine, you want the truth"

"Enlighten me"

"Well Snape i have to be disappointed in you, you would like that you were the one person who hated me more than aything, but unfortunately for you there are people out there who hate me more than you do. Those same people i was lying my life on the line for, the ones i was suppose to save from a terrible fate. I'm no longer willing to sacrifice myself for people who wouldn't think twice about saving me if need be. This way if they don't like me now i can just kill them and no one can touch me."

"I see you have finally come to your senses about how saving these people is a huge mistake." snape turned to leave, but stopped and turned to face me "How i will get use to not taking points from you i don't know."

"Well just so you know we have a plan for that, if yuo do slip another slytherin will be notified and will gain the points back." i said all he told me was

"Get to class! It starts in ten" I left his office and found my place next to Draco.

"So, Harry whose the next unlucky bastard?" Draco whispered when snape turned to write the ingredients on the board.

"Lavender Brown" I answered with a malicious smirk that made Draco smile.

"Now today we will be making a potion that hasn't been made in a hundred years. It is known as Lacatrair. It is sadi that it was used a form of torture as it would kill someone from the inside out, because it eats away at their internal organs, which is why they don't make it anymore. I find no problem with us making it due to the fact we are dumping it anyway." Snape told the class he then turned to face us and said "I have written the ingredients and there exact measurements on the board pair up with someone from another house begin." He then sat and watched as people got up to find partners.

"Ron, do you have a partner yet?" I asked my once best friend.

"Nope, do you?" he asked back like a stupid Gryffindor would.

"No, that's why i asked you" i answered annoyed.

"Alright then lets go get the ingredients." We went to the back and gathered what we needed, except i took an extra vile when snape wasn't looking. Ron looked suspiously at me when i slipped the extra vile into my pocket

"It's not for you" I told him. It might turn out to be a lie who knows.

"Oh okay." he responded witha look of relief on his face.

"Times Up class let's see how everyone did let's start with Harry and Weasley. How is it looking?"

"Pretty good, but what color was it supposed to be?" I asked confused.

"A shade of blueish-green with a hit of red." He told me and looked down expected an orange goo of a mess, but was amazed it was the right color "Good work" he told me ten points to Slytherin and ten...points...to...Gryffindor." Snape hated the taste of the words that came out of his mouth. The room filled with gasps some even fainted at the fact that Snape actually GAVE Gryffindor points. "After dinner come with me to the Room of Reqiurement." I mouth to Draco as i fill up my extra vile with the lacatrair. Snape was too preoccupied with Neville and his partners orange goo of a mess.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" Snape smiled as the words escaped his lips. The bell then rang telling us it was time for dinner.

"So why are we going to the Room of Requirement?" Draco asked in a low whisper.

"To get ready for our assignment." I answerede in a low tone.

"How is she going to die?" Draco asked like an excited kid getting ice cream.

"I'll explain once we get there." I replied ina hush-hush kind of manner.

"Right on" Draco said and started to eat.

After dinner

As we make our way to the Room of Requirement we have to be dead silent and watch out for filtch. We finally got there and i say

"Turn into a sadistic medieval torture chamber." The wall began to swirl like a flash back sequence begans and then at last a door appeared signaling that the room was complete.

"After you" I opened the door and signaled Draco to go in first.

"Thank you" He told me as he walked in.

"Woah!" we both we stunned at what we saw the where two racks one stationary and one reloving one, whips that were made out of chins, along with ships that had ends so sharp it could cut through a human bone in the blink of an eye. We turned to our left to find clamps for anywhere on the body which had jagged sharp teeth. Draco couldn't wait a moment longer

"How is she going to die?"

"Well, Draco Let me tell you. First we will stap her to the revolving rack facing us, we will then invert the rack and intoxicate her with the lacatrair, then we shall whip her which will sever her arms and legs from her body after that i will cast the slomuton which slows down the bleeding process-

-"then what?" draco interupts

"We then sit back have a cup of tea and listen to her screams of pure intense agony, because of the lacatrair eating at her internal organs and she will slowly, very slowly bleed to death if the lacatrair doesn't kill her first."

"You are so evil... You Rock!" Draco said

"I know this is alot more fun the waht i used to do for their side and less painful."

"What do you mean less painful?" Draco asked

"well when i fought for the light i would have constant nightmares where i would thrash about so hard sometimes that i would fall off the bed and my scar, it doesn't burn anymore and don't even get me started on the dursleys."

Well then this happens to be the best thing for you in more ways then one."

"Yea It is." As we reach our seperate rooms we kiss each other goodnight and i go in my dormitory as i heard a familar annoyance in my head

Voice: "How can you live with yourself after what you did to one of your best friend. Hermione never did anything to you."

Harry: "Look, I have no friends except for Draco and all who follow the Dark Lord."

Voice: No! Hermione and Ron were you're true friends, Draco and the others are only using you for your power."

Harry: Shut up! I don't have to explain anything to you and how would you know anything about what i have with Draco and the others you're nothing but a love-sick lesbian who can't get any now that i brutally raped and killed Hermione. Oh if yuo have anything you want to say to Lavender tell her soon or you may never get the chance." I squash the voice before it has time to reply and drift off to sleep.


End file.
